


Lily of the night

by JustinitfortheLoki



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinitfortheLoki/pseuds/JustinitfortheLoki
Summary: Adam lets Ian drag him to a bar to hear a female singer that Adam realizes he had to work with.
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive) & Original Female Character(s), Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Female Character(s), Adam/Eve (Only Lovers Left Alive)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I haven’t actually seen Only Lovers Left Alive (I know) but I am hoping this will come across as true to Adam. Let me know what you think. I also HIGHLY recommend listening to the songs that will be listed, if you feel so inclined, they are some of my favorites.

For the life of him, Adam could not work out how the hell he’d let Ian talk him into going to the dirty bar they were currently in. 

It smelled of cigarettes and desperation, mixed in with some overly sweet perfumes, horrible body spray and stale beer. He grumbled to Ian.

“This had better be worth it.”

Ian smiled at him in that infuriating way Adam hated, full of hope and happiness. 

“It will be man, just watch. You’re gonna love her I promise.”

Ian had been talking about a singer he’d happen to catch two months ago and just would not shut up about Adam having to go see her. According to Ian she played a mix of old rock, old folk and old country songs, playing lead guitar, drums for a few songs and piano. Ian loved that even though she was the lead singer she was never center stage, always being off to the side. The band was called Hey it’s Them, another thing Ian loved that made Adam roll his eyes but, what didn’t make Adam roll his eyes? 

Adam watched as the lights went down, making it hard he knew for the zombies to see the stage. Everyone in the place cheered as the band took the stage. Adam was confused for a moment.

“I thought you said the singer was female?”

Ian nodded “She is man.”

Adam only saw three men, one with a beat up bass taking center stage.

“She stays off to the side, she never gets in the front.”

Ian had to point her out so Adam could finally see her. 

“What did you say was her name?”

“Lily.” 

She was short, using her hight to hide herself behind a large amp. Her guitar looked as big as her, another way to hide he thought.

The bass player welcomed everyone to the show and when they started to play he recognized the song right away, an Eric Clapton song from his time in Derek and The Dominos called It’s To Late. He liked that they didn’t do one of Clapton’s more popular songs. Her guitar playing was very impressive, and her singing voice Adam loved right away. 

By the 4th song Adam was enchanted with her, a thought that made him roll his eyes, this time at himself. Half way through the set the bass player, who Adam rated as alright, announced that they were all in for a special treat, it seemed they had talked Lily into doing a few solos, causing everyone to cheer. 

Adam watched as she slowly made her way over to a small grand piano. He got to see that her hair was very long and curly, very thick from the looks of it, and red as she passed by a light, only seeing the outline of face. The room went silent as she sat down and without looking at the crowd began to play Joni Mitchell’s song River. 

Her playing was perfect, Adam thought her voice was gorgeous. He was mentally kicking himself for having waited so long to come see her play. 

Ian leaned over and whispered “Man this is insane! She’s never done something like this ever!”

For the next song she went back over to her hiding spot and picked up an acoustic guitar before going into a song Adam hadn’t ever heard before but he enjoyed it very much, a song about heartbreak and longing, a woman missing her husband and being married to him. He decided that asking her what the song was might be a good way to talk to her, something he realized he absolutely had to do. 

The last song she did solo was a wonderful version of Tom Pettys Even The Losers, her voice ringing out. 

She switched back to her guitar as the other joined her back on stage, doing a song from The Band called It Makes No Difference, her voice dripping in heartbreak and longing and tears, so much that Adam knew that she knew what real heartbreak felt like. 

When they did Let Me Try by the MC5 Adam had decided he had to do more then talk to her, he needed to work with her. He was amazed at her range, and wondered why she wasn’t singing her own songs.

Adam actually clapped when they’d finished and turned to Ian “I need to work with her.”

Ian just smiled at him “Yeah you do man, I told you, she’s fucking amazing.”

**********

Adam had left it up to Ian to get in touch with her, he had tried to speak to her after the show but while the rest of the band was talking to members of the audience, Lily used the time to go out the back door and leave. It actually made Adam smile as he himself had done the same thing a million times and it was finally him on the receiving end. 

Back at home his mind was racing. He had about 14 songs that he would love to have her sing on. But how could he get her to do it? Would a young girl who clearly did not want any attention at all be willing to come to a complete strangers house at night? 

Also what did he even know of this woman other than she was extremely talented? Was there any chance she could be trouble? Maybe she hide and didn’t speak for a reason, like she was a major diva. 

But something told him that was not the case. Maybe she was like him, she felt like she had to perform for the sake of his own self and didn’t give a fuck about the rest of it. He hoped that was what it was. Maybe she was shy? 

Adam realized he was actually nervous that she would say no, a feeling he hadn’t had for a very long time. 

Sighing he decided to feed then work on a few songs that weren’t quite as done as he’d like and just hope that Ian would come through for him as he always had. 

What else could he do? 


	2. Chapter 2

It took a week and a half for Ian to convince Lily to go meet with Adam.And really who could blame her? A man she did not know a single thing about had had a man she’d never met before ask her to come meet him at his home that was kinda out in the middle of nowhere at night. 

Yeah, that didn’t sound frighting at all. 

Ian told Lily about Adam, giving her a handful of CDs to listen to. After she googled him and talked about it with her band, she decided to go once Ian had given her Adams actual address so she could then give it her band mates. 

Lily was of course nervous, from what she could find out about him, Adam was an extremely accomplished musician so what in the world would he want with her? And she had a very hard time talking to strangers, she was painfully shy with new people, so much so that most thought there was actually something wrong with her. 

It also did not help that Adam was, in her opinion, absolutely shockingly gorgeous. How was she supposed to work with a gorgeous stranger that she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to even look at, let alone speak to? It was times like these that she wished she had a female to talk to, one who might understand and be able to help her. As it stood, she couldn’t say to her band mates that she found this guy to be the most beautiful person she’d ever seen and wasn’t sure how to talk to him. Thankfully though, Ian must have picked up on her anxiety.

“Hey man, Adam is really cool you know? He can be a little intimidating but he’s a cool dude underneath the crankiness. He really went nuts over your singing man, seriously never seen him react like that to anyone ever.” Ian chuckled when he thought about how Adam had talked about her nonstop. 

Ian took a moment though to look at Lily when they pulled up outside his house. 

“Look man, I know you have a very hard time talkin to people, especially people you don’t actually know.”

Lily’s head wiped around to look at him in surprise.

“Mike told me, he said you’re extremely shy and that’s why you never stick around after a show. But look I’ll be right there okay? But you gotta believe me man, Adam is a good dude and you can trust him.” 

Lily finally let out a sigh and nodded. She got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk, taking in her surroundings. Lily thought his house was really cool looking, what she could make of it anyway. She lived in a tiny one room apartment so she never judged anyone about the way their home looked, at least they had a place to live she’d always thought. She did think the area seemed rather darker, darker than most areas around the city but with it just being Adam living in the area it kinda made sense to her. Ian gently guided her up the steps and onto the creaking porch were he banged the giant wooded door. Her breath was knocked out of her when it finally opened and Adam stood surrounded by light, looking just as beautiful as he had on her laptop. 

“Lily, please, come in.”

Adam turned and walked away, leaving Lily to just stand there. Ian again gently nudged her and got her to walk inside. He led her to where he knew Adam would be. 

Lily was excited when she saw all the instruments in the room, not being able to stop herself walking over to a few guitars hanging on the wall and making sure to put her hands in her pockets, she knew better than anyone not to touch things that did not belong to you.

Adam let her look, he could smell her fear and anxiety the moment he opened the door. But the scent lessened as she looked over the guitars and she clearly wasn’t going to harm anything. 

“Thank you for coming, I truly appreciate you being willing to come meet me.” 

Lily had to close her eyes and she swallowed hard at hearing his voice, thinking it was extremely unfair that a man that gorgeous had a voice like that as well. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she turned around to face him. 

Adam was sitting on a very old Victorian looking couch. He moved over and put his hand out to his side.

“Please, come sit.” 

Lily slowly walked over and sat down, feeling really unsure of herself. She made sure to put a good distance between Adam and herself. 

As soon as she sat down, Adam was hit with a very overwhelming scent of arousal, mixed in with some faint fear. He thought she smelled sweet, like roses almost, with a mixture of honey. He found it rather intoxicating and found himself having trouble thinking. 

“Thaank you for invviting me here.”

Her voice was soft and gentle, just the way Adam had pictured in the dreams of her he’d been having. 

“I truly loved your singing, as well as your playing. Most people tend to over play when they cover Clapton, wanting to show off more than anything but you didn’t, I was rather impressed by it.”

That caused Lily to look at Adam and smile and blush, a sight he decided right then and there he wanted to see as often as possible. 

“Thanks, I think the music just needs to speak for it’s self, you don’t need to over complicate it when it’s good.” 

Adam could sense her relaxing.

“Ian tells me you also play the drums at times? How many interments do you play, if I may ask?”

”I , I can play just about anything, really, if given some time.” she answered shyly, Adam knowing she was doing her best not to come off as though she was bragging. 

Adam smiled at her “I have to ask, with as much talent as you have, why not cover your own material?”

Lily looked down at her hands “I’m not good with words, I don’t tend to use them much. And I haven’t ever worked with anyone before.” 

Adam nodded, he could see her shyness. He took the time to study her, her massive, curly red hair once again hiding her, her faded black sweatshirt and worn out blue jeans, her black Converses looking more than broken in.

“Well, I have about 14 songs I’d like to show you, if that’s okay? You can give them a listen then we can slowly work from there on which ones you’d be interested in being on. And I promise to compensate you for your time and work and anything I release will be done so giving you the credit you deserve.” 

Ian just stayed back and watched, not being able to hide his smile. He’d never seen Adam look happy or excited about anything other then when Ian would find things for him. He hoped that Adam and Lily could maybe help each other, Lily helping Adam not be so cranky and Adam helping Lily come out of her shell just a bit. To Ian, Lily was the same as Adam, without the depression. Watching the pair of them was like someone trying to gain the trust of a stray cat. Ian looked at a message on his phone and stepped closer to the pair.

“Hey Lil, I know I’m your ride home but I gotta go take care of something, but I swear I’ll be back to take you home. You cool?”

Before she could even take a breath to answer Adam spoke “I can take her home.”

Lily looked back to Adam “Oh I don’t want to be a bother....” 

Adam snorted “You are no bother, besides it’s the least I can do for you.” 

Adam smelt fear again, but her arousal was almost just as strong it seemed. 

Lily thought about it for a moment before she finally gave a tiny smile and looked at Ian.

“I’ll be just fine Ian, but thank you so much. Adam can drive me back.”

Ian smiled at her and nodded “Cool man, thanks. Just let me know if you need anything alright?”

Adam walked Ian to the door and spoke quietly.

“Thank you Ian, I feel as though I owe you more than usual.”

Ian gave him that irritatingly happy smile of his “No thanks needed man. I think you two could be good for each other.”

Ian got a serious look on his face that Adam hadn’t ever seen before. 

“You deserve some happiness Adam, you’re a good dude, I think if you just let her in, she could give that to you. I think she just needs someone to care, ya know? And I think, I think you need someone to care about man.”

Adam just looked at him, not really knowing what to say. Was it that noticeable? Finally he just gave him a nod. 

When he walked back into his music room, he found Lily looking over a guitar, her hands in her pockets once more. 

“You can play it, if you’d like.” 

Adam couldn’t help his slight chuckle as Lily had jumped at his voice, like a child caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. 

Lily very gently got the guitar down and went back to the couch, giving it another once over before she started playing. The guitar was a wide body Epiphone Riviera Custom P93, it was almost to big for her to play Adam thought, but she made it do her bidding. When she was done, she looked up at Adam with a smile on her lips, and a slight blush on her cheeks.

“I have always loved these. She is truly beautiful.” 

Adam found himself smiling without even giving it another thought.

“Yes she is, it took me a while to track her down. What was that you played?”

Lily shrugged “Something I came up with, nothing important.”

Adam looked at her like she was crazy for a moment before getting up and heading over to his recording equipment. He looked back at her, his eyes running all over her before he went into a different room and brought back a chair that he sat beside his equipment.

“Come sit here, please.” 

Lily did as he asked. 

“I think what you just played would sound perfect on this song I’ve been working on. It’s been missing something and I’ve been trying to figure out what it was. Listen and see what you think?”

Lily listened to the entire song once before Adam restarted it for her, she closed her eyes and played what she’d played for him again, this time playing the entire thing. Adam held a finger up to his lips when it was almost finished so Lily wouldn’t accidentally speak once she was finished. That’s when she realized he was recording her playing. 

After they listened to the playback, Adam beamed at her. 

“Lily it’s perfect.”

She blushed again “It does sound really fucking good doesn’t it?” She had a hard time looking at his face, his full on smile was just to much for her and she felt herself being nervous, feeling like butterflies were having a rave her belly. Finally she cleared her throat and without looking at him she spoke quietly. 

“Can I listen to other stuff you have?”

And so for the next 5 hours they worked together on Adams music. Lily played guitar, bass, drums and piano over the course of their night together, adding to his music. Adam found that Lily seemed to get what he wanted very quickly, something he deeply appreciated. He could not help but watch her face as they worked, realizing that he could look at her all he wanted as she was to focused to know otherwise. 

Her skin was pale and covered in freckles, something Adam had always loved. Her body was more rounded, more curved and looked incredibly soft to him. Adam could never understand why the zombies had decided that larger women were deemed unattractive, he loved every square inch of a woman, no matter how many inches that might be. She was short, shorter than most, but Adam couldn’t help but think how perfectly she’d fit tucked up into his side as they laid in bed, his bed. Adam had to force his thoughts not to go into the world of anything sexual, he was pretty sure Lily would notice if he had a raging hard on. 

He watched her small, almost dainty like hands, it was a marvel to him that she could somehow stretch her fingers as wide as she did. He noted that the times she couldn’t make her hand do what she needed it to do she would make a few very slight changes so her fingers would end up where they needed to be, a trick B.B. King had used. 

Half way through into their work, Lily had taken a moment and stepped over to the middle of room. She pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and Adam watched as she hung her head completely upside down as she stood, her small hands working to gather up the massive amount of hair she had, and used the hair tie to force her hair into a giant bun on the top of her head. Adam chuckled at her.

“Forgive me but it seems you have enough hair for 4 people, it’s impressive you can tame it.”

Lily gave a small smile and shrugged “Sometimes you have to just show it who’s boss.” 

Adam laughed “Well you succeeded.” He looked up at the bun that was barely contained. “It is a rather impressive mane, if I may say so, fair Lady.” 

Lily blushed “Thank you, my good Sir.” The words came out in a giggle, one that stirred Adams everything. As she sat back down his eyes immediately went to her neck, her pulse point beating like a drum, the scent of roses and honey filling the air once more. It was all he could do to not let his fangs extend. He closed his eyes and went back to working on the music. 

**********  
It was 2am when Adam saw Lily fighting the need to yawn more and more frequently. They had gotten a lot done, finishing the musical part of about 9 songs. 

“I think that’s enough for tonight, we got a lot more done than I thought we would. Can you, are you busy tomorrow night?” 

Lily shook her head, Adam giving a silent chuckle as he watched her hair bob around. 

“I have no plans, I can come back if you, if you want me to.” 

Adam smiled at her and nodded “Wonderful. Let me put my boots on and I will take you home.” 

Lily stood as he did, she watched him walk out of the room and she shook her head, of course his ass was perfect as well, his tight pants fitting him like they’d been custom made just for him. Lily took a moment to look around the room and noticed a framed photo sitting off to the side of all the equipment. She walked over and picked it up to study it. She felt her heart shatter, it was very clearly a wedding photo of Adam and a beautiful woman. Lily thought she looked perfect next to him and she was everything she was not and never would be- tall, slender and just a beautiful ethereal being. She put it back and walked back to the couch so Adam wouldn’t think her snooping. She wondered where his wife was, she had not heard anyone else in the house at all but that didn’t mean anything, not really. Maybe she was at work? She felt stupid for thinking maybe something could develop Adam, it only made sense that he would be married, and married to a woman who could easily be a model. 

When Adam walked back in he could feel overwhelming sadness, confusing him greatly. 

“Lily? Are you, are you alright?”

She didn’t look at him and just nodded. Adam wasn’t sure what to say so he cleared his throat a little.

“Well my car is just outside. Thank you again, I have really enjoyed working with you and look forward to more.”

Lily told herself she was being stupid, Adam had only invited her over to work with him and nothing more. That was the only thing anyone would ever be interested in her for and she had known that already, her talent was all she really had going for her. It wasn’t his fault she misinterpreted his kindness for anything other than just that. She stood and looked at his face quickly with a small smile before walking passed him and met him at the door. 

Adam walked ahead of her and opened the door to his old Jag for her.

“Your chariot, my Lady.” 

She was glad it was so dark out so he couldn’t see her blush. She gave him a quiet “Thank you,Sir” as she sat down and he shut the door. 

Lily softly told Adam her address, causing him to look at her in concern as he knew the area was a very dangerous part of town. 

“You live there? Do you, do you have a roommate?” 

Lily just shook her head and gave a quiet no.

Adam did not like that answer but what could he say or do so he said nothing and started the car. After a few minutes of silence Adam spoke.

“How about tomorrow night you bring your guitar with you? And anything else you’d like to bring along?”

She nodded. 

“I can pick you up if you’d like?”

“I don’t want to, I don’t want to put you out.”

Adam smirked and shook his head.

“It’s nothing, really. I can come get you, it’s no trouble at all.” 

She smiled a little and gave him a thank you. 

She pointed out her apartment building and Adam was filled with dread, he knew that building well and knew it was full of nothing but unsavory characters. 

“You live there?”

She nodded “Yeah. I know it’s not the best but.....”

Adam swallowed hard “Are you, are you safe?”

She looked at him in confusion, why would he care? Well he did want to finish his songs, that had to be why.

“Yeah, I have a lot of locks on my door. I’m fine.” 

Adam stopped in front of her building and wasn’t sure what to say as Lily unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Thank you for the ride Adam, I appreciate it. I’ll see you tomorrow, say 9?” 

Adam gave her a nod “That would be good.” 

Before he could say anything else she got out of the car and shut the door, almost like she was fleeing. He could smell her nervousness again, the poor thing. He sat and watched as she made her way into the building, keeping an eye out for anyone else in the area. Even after she was inside he sat and just looked at the building, smiling a little when he saw a light turn on and her small figure in the window give him a tiny wave as she shut her curtains. 

He finally pulled himself out his thoughts and started his car. As he made his way back home he told himself it was not his place to worry about her, not like that. He wondered what could have caused her to become sad while he’d been out of the room, they had had what he thought was an amazing time all night long. 

Once back home Adam went to the basement, got his thermos of the good stuff and went back up stairs. He took everything but his jeans off and sat right beside where Lily had been most of the night on his couch, her scent still strong. Now that he was alone, he let his body react in whatever manner it wanted. He poured himself his nightly glass of O negative and drank, letting the wonderful feeling roll all throughout his body as he closed his eyes and fell back, letting his imagination run wild with pictures and sounds of Lily. Adam groaned as he released his very hard cock from his jeans, stroking himself roughly. He pictured her small little hand around his cock, her on her knees in front of him, looking at him with her sweet, innocent face a lovely shade of flushed pink. Between his imagination and the scent she had left behind Adam came in record time, shouting her name to the ceiling. He was glad he was alone, he would have been ashamed at how fast he’d cum like an untried youth. Once he’d gotten himself cleaned up, he came back into his music room a noticed that a photo he’d forgotten about had been moved, he knew he did not leave it where it was. Adam picked it up and immediately felt that Lily had held it, making him close his eyes. 

“Of fucking course” he said to the empty room through his clinched jaw. She had been extremely attracted to Adam, her scent was unmistakable, and he knew it had nothing to do with Ian. 

Adam looked down at the photograph of what would become the very last time him and Eve would ever get married. He had honestly thought he’d gotten rid of all the photographs he had of Eve, his now ex wife. Lily must have assumed he was still married, something anyone who saw that photograph would. 

Adam wondered how he could bring up that he wasn’t married to Eve any longer with out just saying “I’m not married anymore”? Maybe he could somehow work it into conversation, even thought for the life him, he couldn’t see a way to. Adam became frustrated with himself, why was he letting this girl get to him like he was some young pup with his first school boy crush? How had he let this girl invade his mind like she had? She was human for fucks sake, a goddamn zombie, what would she see in him? He was a monster, plan and simple. She would run away from him in terror once she knew the truth, wouldn’t she? If he was going to be with her, and Adam knew he wanted that, he did not want a one stand, it was all or nothing, he had no choice but to be truthful with her. 

Finally he just sighed, pushed his hair out of his face and took himself upstairs to his bedroom, taking off his pants and getting into his bed naked. He closed his eyes and dreamed of Lily. 

************

Lily laid on her couch that doubled as her bed and cried, feeling so stupid. She had never been very good at reading people, one of the reasons she never spent much time around anyone, especially if she didn’t know them. 

There had been a few times she felt like Adam had somewhat flirted with her, making her feel now like she was just ridiculous to think so. She cried her eyes out so that when she saw him the next night she’d be fine, at least she hoped she would. 

Adam was the first person in a very long time that felt such an attraction to. Being so shy made any form of romantic relationships very difficult, she never put herself out there and no one ever went out of their way to meet her, until Adam, and even then it had to do with her music and nothing more. 

She closed her eyes and thought back to the moments he had gotten extremely close to her, having to invade her personal space to adjust a nob or plug something in, to flip a switch. She thought he’d smelled like a spicy rum, something she had no idea she liked so much until that moment. 

Goddamnit he was beautiful, she thought to herself, but was quick to remind herself at the same time that she had to let it go. Working with him was really just dumb luck, and a massive opportunity for her. It would get her name out to people all over the world and she really felt like if she was just open she could learn a shit ton from someone as accomplished as him. Lily didn’t have a lot in her life but her music and it was really the only thing that meant anything. 

She finally forced herself to close her sore eyes and go to sleep, dreaming of Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks, Lily and Adam worked side by side on the remaining songs before spending a few nights going back over all 14 to make sure the musical parts were perfect, something that shockingly wasn’t Adams idea but Lily’s.

“It’s not just your name on this, I know I’m a nobody but your fans are going hear me too, for the first time, and I need to know I got it right.”

Adam couldn’t argue with her so he just nodded then let her do what she must have felt needed doing. She went back over the tracks from their first night together and replayed the guitar parts that she just did not like, while also redoing some bass, piano and even talked Adam into letting her redo some of his drum parts herself. 

She had been able to push her attraction for Adam completely away from herself, even though when he got extremely close to her person her heart beat so hard that she was pretty sure he could hear it, not knowing the real truth in her thoughts. Adam could not help but smirk at her reaction every time.

Adam for his part noted that she was a little different than she had been the first night but he’d told himself that she had been nervous and maybe she was more comfortable since she knew he wasn’t just some strange man claiming to want to work with her who had other ideas in mind. 

He could also very clearly still smell her natural feminine scent of arousal at different times, like when he’d spoke right beside her ear in a whisper when he’d bent over her to adjust a few levels on the board, something Lily had shamed herself for feeling. 

Lily made sure she kept any and all conversation to the work at hand, she did not want to learn anything personal about Adam, it was the only way she knew how to get over the insane crush on him that she had developed. She had caught herself a few time just flat out starring at him, it was kind hard not to, and every time she would remind herself he was married, going so far as to look for the photo again but not being able to find it. 

After working together for a week and a half, Lily had told him she wouldn’t be able to work with him until the next week, Adam wouldn’t admit to it if asked but he was disappointed. He had really been enjoying their nights together. Instead he told her that was fine as it gave him a chance to look over his lyrics before they started recording them. 

That next week though Adam could tell something was wrong when he answered the door to her tiny knock. Adam thought that if it wasn’t for his super hearing he’d never know she was there. He was supposed to pick her up from her apartment in half an hour and he could tell immediately she’d been crying and had not slept at all. Her hair was in another of her impressive buns with a lot of curly strands making a break for it, and she was paler than she’d been the week before and she’d lost weight. She also had her guitar with her this time. 

“Is everything alright, Lily?”

Lily didn’t look at him as she vigorously shook her head, she was to scared to speak. Instead she took out her guitar and walked over to Adams 8 track recorder, sat down in a chair, plugged into his amp and hit record. Adam stood as he watched her play something that was low and slow, playing unhurriedly to get to the notes, adding in touches of the whammy bar here and there. It strongly reminded him of Leadbelly and Muddy Waters. As she played fat tears began to roll down both her cheeks, Adam had to fight the urge to run his thumb across her poor face. Her lip trembled but she did not make a sound. He very slowly made his way over to his old couch and just sat and watched as she played the last few notes, letting the whammy bar obscure and ring out the last one. When she stopped the recoding she covered her face with her small hands and silently cried, her poor body shaking. 

Adam had never in all his long years of life known what to do when any female cried in front of him, with the exception of Eve, who he would just hold to him until she was done. Finally he rolled his eyes at himself and walked over to the poor creature. He very gently took her guitar away from her and sat it off to the side. He did not know if it would be okay to touch her and really didn’t want to upset her more than she already was so he knelt down in front of her and gently put his hand on her knee and just sat there waiting. He heard her give a small thank you as she started sniffing, trying to pull herself together. When she finally uncovered her face she looked at him in shame.

“I-I-I’m ss-so sorry.”

Adam shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry darling. Do, do you want to talk about it?”

To his own shock he found that he actually cared and truly wanted to know why she was so upset. She took a few deep breaths before looking at him.

“So after you dropped me off last week I went up and got my stuff for work and left to head”

“You went to work right after I took you home? It was 4am.” 

Lily nodded “Yeah, my shift starts at 5 and it takes me a while to get there on foot, I don’t really cover a lot of ground with my stubs.” 

Adam actually smiled at that and looked at her legs, which were very short, she was right. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Lily? I would have gave you a ride to work and I certainly wouldn’t have kept you here so late.” 

Lily shrugged her shoulders. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t want to bother you. You give me rides home and pick me up so we can work on stuff, you’re not a taxi service.” 

Adam just looked at her with his lips in a thin line and narrowed eyes not wanting to argue while very much wanting to argue. 

“Anyway, I work at the retirement home over on Walnut, my grandma lives there.” She took a shaky breath trying not to start crying again. “I work there so she can get a small discount, I clean, help with meals, whatever. She has dementia but she, she has always remembered me no matter what.” More tears came as she looked down at her lap. “She had no idea who the fuck I was, none.” She looked up at Adam, he was sure if his old cobwebbed heart still beat it would have broken over the sadness on her poor face. 

“She got mad that I was in her room, someone that she didn’t know, she started yelling at me and yelling for help then she started throwing things at me.”

Her lip was trembling and she was trying the catch all her tears as they fell. 

“Then when I finally get home my fucking door is open. Someone got into my place and took all my money so now I can’t pay my rent, I don’t have any goddamn food and I have no idea what the fuck I’m gonna do.” She looked down again as she sighed, then looked back up at him.

“She doesn’t know who I am anymore Adam. She was all I had left.” 

Without thinking Adam rose and pulled Lily to his chest as she started sobbing. He had shocked himself that he’d done it, Adam was not a hugger of many, especially when it came to zombies. He finally broke down and started letting Ian hug him because he realized no matter what Adam said Ian was just going to keep doing it even if the hug was one sided. 

After a few moments Lily got herself together and pulled back from him.

“I’m so fucking sorry, you must think I’m crazy or pathetic or something.”

Adam shook his head “I don’t think either of those things actually. I think you are someone who had a shitty week.” 

She gave him a small smile and nodded. 

Adam let her go and walked over to his machines and played back the guitar part she had recorded. When it was done he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged.

“It was in my head today for some reason and I just wanted it down. If you can find something to do with it go ahead.” 

***********

Lily threw herself into working that night. Her small little guitar piece turned into an entirely new song altogether, something very bluesy that wouldn’t work at all for the album Adam was working on but he loved it anyway.

After listening to the new track one last time and being extremely pleased Adam turned around to tell Lily something when he saw her curled up on his couch sound asleep. 

He’d gotten her to tell him that since her money was stolen she’d been pulling doubles at the retirement home on top of playing at two different bars every night that week trying to make up some of the money she’d lost, her landlord had warned her if she didn’t have it within a week she’d be out. She had been eating bits of food she could get here and there while at work and briefly mentioned that her Grandmother still didn’t know who she was, adding heartbreak onto an already tough week. 

Adam found himself wanting to help her, even though there was a huge part of him screaming not to. If he had been truly honest he wanted to do more than just help her. He wanted to go pack up all her belongings and move her into his home. But that was a crazy idea.......right? Would Lily go for that? Maybe if he framed it as being something temporary, that could work. 

He was also worried for her safety. What if the next time someone broke in she was there asleep? What if they took more than just money? That line of thinking sent rage all throughout him.

He decided to let Lily sleep. He covered her with a blanket and to the basement where he kept the good stuff to feed, needing to take a double shot. In his post feeding haze, Adam asked himself just what he wanted with Lily. He had thought at first it would only be a working relationship and nothing more but somehow she had worked her way into being something more to him without her even trying, just being herself was enough to break down the wall he’d tried hard to keep up. 

Her living with him meant that at some point she would learn the truth about who and what he was and he’d lose her before he even had her. And hell did he even want to have her? Unfortunately yes, yes he did. 

Adam knew he couldn’t just sleep with her, or anyone for that matter, something he’d learned the hard way about 5 months after he and Eve had completely cut all ties and were no longer married. He knew he had to be in a full on complete relationship with Lily, another part of him whispered that he’d give her at least 6 months before he asked her to marry him, if she stayed with him after learning the truth. 

Adam had another 100 thoughts running wild inside his mind as he walked back into the room Lily was in but when he saw her everything stopped and time stood still for a moment. 

She was on her back and had removed her hoodie. She had on a black tank top and her gorgeous breast looked like they were trying to escape and make there way to her neck. Adam felt himself harden as he looked down at her, the combination of her tits and the blu veins that disappeared under her top along with her face pointing toward the back of the couch, making her neck look so delicate and delicious. He could see easily her heart beating and realized maybe he should have taken a third shot before he came back up. 

With strength and sheer will Adam covered her again and forced himself to go upstairs away from her. He underdressed and wished for once he wore underwear just in case Lily came into his room when she woke up. But the thought of her walking in and seeing him in all his glory gave Adam a thrill, so much so that without realizing it he wrapped his hand around himself and started to tug at his cock roughly, picturing Lily watching him. He pictured her red faced watching him for a moment only to be surprised when she undressed and crawled up the bed toward him, her eyes never leaving his hand. Adams legs widened so she could sit between them, his left hand going down and playing lightly with his balls, his mind turning it into Lily’s tongue. Lily reached up and took over for his hand with her own much smaller one, imagining feeling her body heat. 

Adam swore he could feel her warm breath on the top of his cock as he watched her lean down and very slowly wrap her lips about his swollen head and suck gently. 

Adam gasped Lily’s name hard as he came all over his chest, large ropes of cum covering him as he moaned loudly as his body thrashed around on the bed, feeling like his orgasm had lasted for an hour as he finally stopped stroking his cock. It took him a minute to clean himself up before he rolled to his side and let sleep overtake him. 

In the pitch black hallway, Lily stood with her hand over her mouth, shocked and turned on more than she’d ever been in her life at what she’d just seen and heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi to anyone who reads this! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> The song Lily sings to Adam is Miss Being Mrs by Loretta Lynn that she did with Jack White and I highly recommend it.

Lily tip toed her way back down stairs and just stood for a moment wondering what to do. 

She decided to lay back down and go back to sleep, she had to be at the nursing home in 5 hours for a double shift. It would take an hour to walk there from Adams but she was not about to wake him up. 

She had so many questions running through her head. Where was his wife? Clearly she wasn’t just staying upstairs like Lily had once thought her to be. Was she at work? Why hadn’t Adam mentioned her ever? Had she been wrong in thinking he was with her? And why for the love of god was Adam jacking off and saying her name?

She refused to let herself think he was actually attracted to her, she could not let herself get her hopes up. She had way to many things going on in that moment to even spend a second considering that Adam might possibly be interested in her. 

She forced herself to sleep, dreaming of performing in a bar. She had been singing and playing the piano, and when she finally looked to her side she realized the only person in the entire place other than her was Adam. She stopped playing and just looked around, confused. 

“Where, where is everyone?”

She knew she was dreaming when Dream Adam gave her a smile that was as bright as the sun itself. Dream Adam had been in her dreams regularly since they’d met,something that made her both sad and happy at the same time. 

“It’s just me tonight love, hope that’s alright?” 

Lily giggled “Well that’s fine with me. Any special requests handsome?”

Lily was always so much more confident in her dreams, no shyness holding her back, flirting like a pro instead of some awkward donkey on roller skates. 

Dream Adam put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and tilted his head a little, thinking. 

“Get your acoustic guitar and play that miss song for me you played the first night I saw you.” 

It took Lily a moment to figure out what song he meant. 

“And no hiding behind the amps, I want you front and center where you belong.”

Lily smiled and shook her head but she got her guitar and sat where Dream Adam wanted her. And just like she always did, Lily closed her eyes as she started to play.

I lie here all alone,

In my bed of memories

I'm dreamin' of your sweet kiss,

Oh, how you loved on me.

I can almost feel you with me,

Here in this blue moonlight,

Oh, I miss being Mrs., tonight

Like so many other hearts,

Mine wanted to be free,

I've been put here every day,

Since you've been away from me

During the guitar solo in the middle Lily opened her eyes long enough to get a good look at Dream Adam who looked like he was mesmerized. 

My reflection in the mirror,

It's such a hurtful sight,

Oh I miss being Mrs. tonight

Oh I miss being Mrs. tonight

And how I loved them loving arms,

That once held me so tight,

I took off my wedding band,

And put it on my right hand,

I miss being Mrs. tonight.

Oh I miss being Mrs. tonight

And how I loved them loving arms,

That once held me so tight,

I took off my wedding band,

And put it on my right hand,

I miss being Mrs. tonight

Oh, I miss being Mrs. tonight

As the song ended dream Adam clapped for her “Bravo darling, bravo. I have to say I love hearing you sing, especially when you just have one instrument to accompany you. “ 

Lily put her guitar on its stand and got off the stage making her way to stand in front of Dream Adam, her face blushing with his complement.

“Thank you Adam, that really means a lot coming from you.” 

Dream Adam stepped closer to her making her have to tilt her head back farther. “I never give out praise freely, but truly Lily I think you are amazing, in every single way.” 

His hand gently came up and cupped her cheek, causing her to stop breathing when she realized he was going to kiss her. Dream Adam slowly lowered his face to hers, and just as their lips were about to touch her alarm went off on her phone. She woke with a groan and sat up. Even in her dreams she never got to kiss him, always waking up right as it was about to happen. 

She went over to her bag and got out her work clothes and a clean pair of panties. She wondered for a moment if she should just get dressed at work but when she didn’t hear any noise coming from anywhere else in the house she told herself fuck it and changed her clothes. 

She decided to leave her guitar there knowing Adam could be trusted and she did not want to pack it with her. She also decided to leave him a note, she didn’t want to be rude. 

_ Adam, _

_ I’m sorry I fell asleep on you but thank you for the blanket and letting me sleep. I’m pulling a double shift the next few days so I’ll see you when I’m off again. Be well until then.  _

_ Lily  _

She left the house as quietly as she could as his front door was heavy and loud but she was able to shut it without having to slam it. She pulled her hood up to fight against the old morning air and stopped to look at the window that she knew had to be Adams room, wishing more then anything that she could just go back inside and crawl into bed with him and cuddle up. She furrowed her brows and wondered if Adam was even the cuddle type. 

As she started heading towards work she wondered what kind of boyfriend/husband he would be. She had visions of him leaving love notes around for his lady to find, reading poetry to her as they lay on his old couch, playing her new songs he’d recorded. She knew Adam wouldn’t be the mushy lovey dovey type but she did think if anyone knew how to be romantic it would be him, he screamed old world romance to her. 

Lily didn’t have any first hand experience with romance. She’d had a guy bring her flowers once, she’d liked that. She had only had sex twice before, giving herself to someone who had led her to believe they were in love with each other, only to find out later she’d just been another notch on his bedpost of deflowerings, another name to add to what he saw as his list of bragging rights. And the second time she had had sex with someone just to see if sex actually felt good like everyone said it did and unfortunately for her it didn’t, but she’d been thankful it had ended as quickly as it had started. 

She shook her head to stop herself from thinking about anything having to do with sex and Adam and let out sigh. She had a long day ahead of her. 

************

Adam wasn’t surprised that Lily was gone when he’d finally woken up just after the sun set. Her note made him smile as he folded it and slipped it into one of his books for safe keeping. When he walked back over to the couch he stopped dead in his tracks as he smelled the unmistakable musk of a woman. He looked around as he sniffed the air before he finally saw a small little pile of black lace on the floor. Picking them up he had visions of Lily pulling them from her dresser and slipping into them the morning before after her shower. Without even a second thought he put them to his nose and inhaled deeply, falling backwards into the couch. Should he return them to her? And if so how would he do it without embarrassing her? Would keeping them make him a pervert? Probably but would he be a pervert if Lily never knew he had them? 

Adam heard a knock on the door and shoved the panties into the pocket of his robe. A part of him felt relief at seeing Ian. 

“Hey man, how you been? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Adam nodded “Good. Just working on this new music still.”

Ian smiled “I’m glad it’s working out so well with Lily man, she’s really talented. She’s why I stopped by, she’s playing a surprise show tonight and I wondered if you wanted to come with me.” 

Adam didn’t even think about it or respond, he just turned and went upstairs to dress leaving Ian to stand shaking his head with a smile on his face. He’d been secretly hoping something deeper would happen between Adam and Lily, and was happy to see that it might be a real possibility. 

************

Adam stood in the back of the packed bar watching Lily play the piano and sing the Cohen classic Hallelujah. Hearing her sing it moved him in a way that surprised him, she had made the song her own and was using it to pour her heart out.If he still had a beating heart he knew it would have been thumping in his chest when her voice grew loud and completely over took the entire bar.He was struck with the overwhelming urge to kiss her right there and then, just stomp his way up onto the stage and kiss her like his life depended on it. But he knew that wouldn’t turn out well, the last thing he wanted to do was scare Lily. 

After the show Adam had spent some time trying to find Lily and when he finally laid eyes on her he growled when his eyes caught sight of some boy who was very clearly chatting up a very uncomfortable Lily who was trapped between said boy and a wall. Adam felt something in him snap. This time Adam did stomp over to her and without even thinking said “There you are baby, I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

The look on Lily’s face was one of pure relief and utter joy as Adam put his arm around her shouldersand pulled her away from whoever the guy was bothering her and kissed the top of her head, his nostrils filling with the scent of her absolute fear. Adam looked the guy over for a second before saying “Who’s your friend love?”

Lily watched a little dumbfounded as Adam basically squared up with whoever the dude that had trapped her into a conversation was. Adam made sure to stand to his full height , his squared shoulders seemed to somehow widen and found herself actually giggling when the dude leaned back away from Adam a little.

“Oh he was just saying he enjoyed my set but I’m sure he needs to go now, right?”Lily turned to look at the guy who just nodded and mumbled a “yeah I gotta go” before fleeing. Adam watched him as he left and felt Lily’s body relax against his as her arm wrapped around his waste and let out a sigh. “Thank you so much Adam, he would not leave me alone and before I even realized it he had me trapped.”Adam wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her to him, he was not about to let this opportunity to touch her like this slip by him. And he was hoping if any other males had been eyeing up Lily they’d change their minds. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner but I’m glad I did before he had the chance to hurt you, he didn’t did he?” Adam pulled back just a little to look down at her sweet face looking up at him as she shook her head. 

“No he didn’t, he kept touching my arm like he was petting me but didn’t hurt me. Thankfully my knight in leather armor saved me before he had the chance.” 

Adam chuckled at her and smiled, making Lily’s heart thump in her chest. She was suddenly very aware that she and Adam weren’t just touching each other but actually holding one another. A part of her was yelling to pull away while the other half was telling her to ride it out as long as Adam would let her. Shocking herself she pushed her body closer to his and tightened her arms around him, putting her cheek against his chest. Adam leaned down and kissed her head again before he got close enough to whisper into her ear “Will you come back to my place with me tonight love?” 

All Lily could do was nod her head. Without another word Adam look her hand and headed for the door. He silently opened the car door her and actually helped her get in, making Lily smile to herself and think “yep, romantic.” while she put on her seatbelt. While driving Adam reached out and gently put his hand into Lily’s thigh by her knee. He felt her muscles tense for a moment before she placed her hand over his, neither saying a word or even looking at each other. 

Adam could hear Lily’s heart beating hard in her chest and smell her mixture of arousal that was mixed with a little bit of fear. With as shy and quiet as Adam knew her to be he wondered just what if any sexual experience she had. 

_Oh bloody hell you haven’t even kissed her yet! Don’t start thinking about sex now._

Adam rolled his eyes at himself as the car pulled up outside his house. In what seemed like the blink of an eye to Lily Adam had opened her door, taken her by the hand and was standing in his living room studying her face. She was looking up at him with big green eyes that screamed of innocence. Adam gently cupped her cheek with his right hand and loved that she closed her eye and nuzzled it. He very softly kissed her lips not wanting to scare her. Lily gave a slight gasp but returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. 

Taking her reaction as a good sign Adam deepened their kissing just a little, testing the waters by letting her feel his tongue against her lips. After a few times Lily opened her mouth, causing Adam to moan at tasting her and feeling her suck on his tongue. When Lily felt like she was going to faint she broke there kiss and tried to catch her breath. 

“Wait Adam, I need to know something. Are you married?” 

Adam looked down at her and let’s out a big sigh. He took her hand and walked her to couch and pulled her down next to him. He rubbed his face a little as he closed his eyes.

“I was married, for many years. She left me and got a divorce about two years ago now.” 

Lily felt horrible for him. “I’m, I’m so sorry you were hurt Adam. “

Lily rubbed his back hoping to offer him some comfort. She felt bad for having to ask about something that hurt him but she needed to know. 

“Thank you Lily, Eve did what she thought was right for her. I’ll admit it did hurt for a long time but, while there will always be a part of me that loves her it’s different now. I’m not in love with her like I once was, if that makes any sense.” 

Lily nodded “It does, totally. You can love someone while not being in love with them at the same time. I’m not going pry but I just, I don’t know where things could go with you and I had to be sure that....if, if something did happen there’s no one else in the picture.” 

“Lily there’s no one, no one but you, at least for me.”

Lily smiled at him and nodded “Same with me but I’m sure you knew that. I’m not exactly a social butterfly. Honestly outside of the guys in the band you’re the only person I spend the most time with.” 

Adam smiled at her and Lily could have melted into a puddle of goo, she’d seen him smile while they’d worked on songs but now his smile was different, more wolffish. Adam sat back completely against the couch and slowly ran his hand up her back and stopped to squeeze her shoulder while giving it a slit tug towards him. She heard his voice drop lower than usual as he said her name and it was like something within her just snapped. Before either of them knew what had happened Lily was straddling his lap with her lips devouring his like he was her last meal with both her small hands tangled into his hair. Adam moaned at feeling her on him. 

When she started to rub herself back and forth against him Adam moved both of his hands to her ass and gripped her hard, guiding her harder on his lap as he growled. Never in a million years would he have dreamed of her reacting the way she was and he loved every single second of it. Adam had thought it would take a gentle touch and some sweet coxing but clearly he had been wrong. 

Without any warning at all Adam stood up, making Lily yelp and wrap herself around him tightly. “Adam!” She looked down for a second then looked back at him confused “How the hell are you holding my big ass up?” She yelped again when she felt a hard slap on her ass, causing her to jump and tighten her grip on him. “I happen to love your ass, and you aren’t as heavy as you think.” To her complete amazement Adam carried her through the house and up the stairs to his bedroom, his large hands groping her ass the entire way causing her to giggle into the side of his neck. He kicked the door shut before marching her to his bed and dropping her,chuckling as he watched her bounce. 

Lily bit her lip and looked up at him nervously and Adam could smell that her fear was back, not heavily but it was there. He leaned down a little and started taking her shoes off, his eyes on her the entire time. With her shoes and socks gone he quickly undid her worn out jeans and slowly pulled them off her legs, smiling at her as she started to blush and began moving more up his bed toward the headboard. 

He decided to give her a moment so Adam started to undress himself. Lily could not stop staring at him as a new piece of him was revealed. His chest looked just as good and she had suspected. Adam was glad that he’d worn boxers that night instead of not wearing any at all like he most often did, he’d decided to let Lily be in control from that point on so she wouldn’t feel overwhelmed. He turned the bedside lamp off and climbed onto the bed, pulling the covers so they both could get under them and put his body against hers. 

Lily slowly took her hoodie off and tossed it to the floor, leaving her in her panties, a black tank top and bra. Adam laid on his back and watched her, being grateful that he could see perfectly in the dark. He ran his hand up her back and gently massaged her neck for a few moments before she laid down beside him. She had to feel in the dark for his face causing her to giggle “I’m so sorry but I can’t see a thing at all, it’s like a cave in here.” She felt Adam chuckle as his long arms reached down and put her back over him so that she was once again straddling him but this time be put her so she couldn’t feel his cock, worried that with them having such little clothing on would be to much. He again ran his hands down her back and took hold of her ass cheeks. “We can go as far as you want us to love. You say the word stop and it ends immediately, you are in complete control of what happens here tonight.” 

Lily smiled down at him, glad that her eyes had finally started to adjust enough to see him. She ran her hands all over his chest, loving the feel of his muscles. She gently gave one of his nipples a squeeze and felt a thrill run through her as he moaned and arched his back a little, giving out a breathless “Oh Lily” that pulled another giggle from her. The room filled with the smell of her honey scented arousal without even the slightest hint of fear. Adam could feel her wetness through the tiny lace panties she wore, he wanted to grab her and pull her up and over his face so badly and eat her for all he was worth but he reminded himself tonight was about her, what she wanted from him. 

Lily put her hands behind her and unfastened her bra, taking her arms out of the straps and pulling it up out of her tank top. Adam marveled at just how big the contraption was. He had long been an diligent admirer of the female form, especially those of the thicker variety. He loved when a woman had something he could really grab a hold of and Lily certainly did.

“Your body is mouth watering love. I can not wait until you decide to show it to me in all it’s glory.” Adam started slowly running his hands up and down her sides and her back, just enjoying the feel of her body, warm and soft against his rough hands. He watched her intently as she blushed and slowly peeled her tank top off.He moved his hands down to grip her ass again while taking in her glorious chest. 

“Fuck Lily, a man could bury himself between your tits and die a happy death.” Watching her tits jiggle as she giggled made him groan but he kept his hands on her ass, he would go at her pace and her pace only. Lily looked at him questionably for a few moments before Adam smiled at her. “Whatever you want to ask me love you can.”

Lily took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “So what happens now? What will this turn into? What will we turn into? Do you even want us to turn into anything?” She didn’t want to ruin the mood but she had to know if he was just looking for a one nighter because if he was, she knew she couldn’t do it, not with him. She knew if they had sex she’d be a goner more so than she already was and it would force her to face the fact that even against her own wishes she was already in love with him. If she had been honest about it she’d fallen in love with him that very first night. She’d always told herself that love at first sight wasn’t even possible but with Adam it was. 

“You are mine now Lily, simple as that. I do not do one night stands or flings or affairs. If you give yourself to me tonight, even if this is all we do I’m afraid I can’t let you go. Is that alright love? Because if you don’t want to be mine tell me now and I’ll figure out how to change your mind.” He smiled at her in such a cocky manner that if anyone else had looked at her like that she would have laughed at them. But with Adam she knew it wasn’t cockiness, not really, Adam could back up everything he said. 

She slowly leaned down until her chest was resting on him completely, shivering a little when his big hands slowly ran up her back as she gently kissed around his collarbone. She slowly worked her way up his neck sucking and licking, stoping to bite his earlobe and smiling as she heard and felt him growl. Ever so softly, she changed everything for the both of them when she whispered-

“Are you going to drink from me while you make love to me?”


	5. Chapter 5

Adam sat up so suddenly at her words that it sent Lily flying down onto the bed making her cry out, her legs now somewhat in the air. Without thinking she covered her breasts with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Adam glared down at her for a moment.

“What the fuck did you just say?” His voice wasn’t out right angry, but it was hard edged enough to scare the girl so much she stuttered her reply.

“I-I-I just asked if you are g-g-going to, you know....drink from me while we have sex.” 

Adam narrowed his eyes at her “why would you ask me that?” 

Lily looked up at him confused. “Well, I thought...I mean maybe I’ve read to much fan fiction but I thought vampires drinking while fucking was like....a thing...” she turned her head to the right, takinga moment to think, furrowing her eyebrows before looking back at Adam with wide eyes “Shit that’s not like, offensive to your people is it? Like just a stereotype? Goddamnit is it like, racist of me to think you drink during sex?” 

Adam could not stop himself from laughing. She was deadly serious and so genuinely worried that she had offended him that he couldn’t help it. Heaving a sigh Adam decided now was the best time to talk about who and what he was.

“No it’s not a stereotype or being racist. We do tend to drink from our bed partners during love making.” 

Lily sighed in relief “Oh good, really didn’t wanna be an asshole.” 

Adam chuckled at her as he reached down and pulled her back up to straddle him again, this time with her legs wrapped around him and he remaining sitting up.

“How long have you known?”

Lily played with his hair “Um since about the forth time I came here. It’s not that hard to figure out really-you do literally nothing during the day, you have the blackest of all black out curtains over every single window, I’ve never seen you eat or drink anything ever, you have no actual functioning kitchen, your fridge is full of books, you live out here in the middle of nowhere basically. You wear sunglasses at night in a dark bar, I get you’re a rock star but come on.” 

Adam just chuckled at her and shook his head. “Well I guess when you put it that way...” 

Lily looked Adam dead in the eye, taking his face in both of her hands.

“I’m fine with who you are, and I’d never tell anyone, it’s not my place to tell. I also know that it’s not like you are going to just snap one night and kill me, I trust you Adam, I trust you completely.” 

Lily had very slowly started moving her hips back and forth. Adam had to take a moment to get his thoughts together.

“Lily if, if we do this, I need you to understand that from the moment I enter you, you’re mine.”

Lily ran her hand through his hair, scratching his scalp, loving the moan that it pulled from him.

“And that means you’ll be mine as well right?”

Adam nodded “Yes love it does. We will belong to each other, and I will not share you, ever” Adam growled at her while he wrapped his arms around her tightly and flipped them so that Lily was under him. Now he shamelessly rutted against her, wanting her to feel just how badly he wanted her. 

“This is something I do not take lightly Lily. I do not do flings or one night stands, so are you ready for that? Are you ready to be with me, from here on out?”

Lily bit her lip as she looked up into his eyes. She gently cupped his cheek and smiled softly.

“Adam....I...I love you.” 

Adam knew if he had a working heart it would burst. He attacked Lily’s mouth with feverish desire, running his hands down her body and ripping her panties off her. He delighted when he heard her giggle. He very gently touched her, the most intimate part of her and felt a rush of lust course throughout him at just how very wet she was. He was so overwhelmed by her scent that it was all he could do to hold himself back. He closed his eyes and calmed himself before looking at Lily. 

“Have you done this before, my love?”

Lily blushed at his question while she nodded. “Only twice and it was a long time ago so go slow please.” 

Adam smiled at her “Of course baby, we have all the time in the world.” 

Adam spent the next hour playing with Lily’s body. He spent a great deal of time worshiping her tits, making Lily feel in a way she never had before. He would whisper beautiful words between each suck, each lick and every nibble, making sure she knew beyond any doubt that he thought she was perfect just the way she was. 

She was stunned when he went down on her, not being able to hold back her gasping “What are you doing?!” that made Adam chuckle at her. 

“I’m going to worship your beautiful cunt my love. As delicious as you smell I can only imagine you must taste like heaven.” 

Lily blushed so hard Adam could feel the heat from her face from between her legs. “So like, guys actually do that? It’s not just a...porn... thing?”

Adam laughed at her sweetness “No baby it’s not just a porn thing.” 

Adam licked her from the bottom ofher small opening to her clit a few times before he focused on just her clit. He wanted her to cum for him so she’d be really wet and relaxed. He really did not want to hurt her. He knew how to draw her pleasure out but he also knew he could make her cum at any moment that he wanted her to. When she was a panting mess who was moaning and withering around on the bed he closed his lips on her very sensitive nub and started sucking hard, having to hold her down when she completely came apart, delighting in her loud cry’s of complete bliss. 

She was trying to catch her breath as he kissed his way back up her body. He watched her with a smile as she looked at him with wide eyes and breathlessly said “holy shit”. 

While she was looking at him with a sort of glazed look in her eyes he quietly asked is she was ready for him and when she gave him a small “yes” he entered her, his cock going into her without needing to be guided, he knew where home was.

Adam did his best to go slowly. Lily dug her nails into his back and hissed at being stretched by him. “Fuck your cock is massive, Jesus Adam” Lily could tell just from rubbing against him how big Adam was, but actually experiencing it was a whole different ballgame. 

“It’ll get better baby I promise, you’re just so tight.”

Lily chuckled “Anyone would be tight with your cock in them, trust me.”

Adam returned her chuckle and for the first time in a very long while he belt so light hearted that it almost made him feel as though he was human again. He wanted this for the rest of his days, being able to laugh and joke with Lily while making love to her. 

“Are you ready baby?”

Lily smiled and moved her hips a little at him. “Love me Adam, I need you to love me.”

He kissed her deeply and moan at her taste, at the feel of her hot body around his cock. When he broke there kiss he moved to her neck leaving open mouth kisses all over her.

“I do Lily, I love you baby, fuck I love you.” 

Once the pain had eased up Lily was in heaven. The weight of his body against her felt comforting in a way she couldn’t explain. She was struck by how she never wanted it to end, she wanted forever with him in whatever way she could get. She never wanted to let him go. She felt like Adam was what she’d been missing all her life andfor once, she felt whole. 

Adam did everything he could to make sure Lily felt the most pleasure as possible. But when he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer Adam whispered “Are you ready my love” in her ear before he looked her in face to any sign of fear. Instead he was met with a shy smile and a nod. “Yes baby, do it, drink me Adam. I love you.” 

Adam bowed his body over her and made his thrusts harder, making sure to keep himself deep within her as he slid his hand down her and started to work her clit, encouraging her with dirty words in that gorgeous voice of his. Adam was fascinated as he watched her orgasm built within her, he sped up his thrusts as he kept encouraging her. 

When he felt are body start to clamp down on his cock his fangs extended and he watched her arch her back as all her muscles contracted, pushing her blood vessels to the surface. Right has he knew she had hit the peak of orgasm he bit into her breast and sucked, making Lily scream as the pleasure intensified of greatly that it overwhelmed her and she fainted. 

The sweet, glorious taste of her made Adam cum harder then he could remember doing in a very long time. He drank her until a voice in his mind told him it was enough. He licked her wound to help it close before licking his mouth clean and collapsed beside her before covering them both and pulling her to his chest and holding her as he listened to her breathing and steady heartbeat. 

In that moment, Adam was more relaxed and happier than he had been in years. 


	6. Chapter 6

It took Adam almost a week to talk Lily into just moving in with him. 

She was worried though that Adam would get sick of her and then where would she go? He finally sat her on the couch then sat down on the floor in front of her and took her hands.

“Lily I meant what I said about you becoming completely mine. I know zombies think that they can’t do certain things in a relationship until a set amount of time but that’s just bullshit. I don’t just want you here with me my love, I, well I need you here with me. I will clean out one of the other bedrooms and you can have your very own space to do whatever you want with if you’d like.” Adam looked at her with pleading eyes for a moment before he spoke again. “And let’s be honest baby you are not safe in that apartment. What if someone breaks in again and this time you’re home? I don’t even want to think about what could happen to you.” 

Lily took a deep breath and sighed. Adam was right, when she stopped to think about it, why did they have to be together for a certain amount of time before moving in together? For others it was probably to fast but fuck them. She smiled at Adam and watched his face slowly change. “Alright babe. Let’s go get my stuff.” Adam stood and grabbed Lily, tossing her over his shoulder before he stomped his way to his car, the poor girl laughing and screaming the whole way. Adam smiled the entire way to her apartment, feeling a sense of joy that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“This is honestly all you own?” Adam looked the room over in complete confusion, making Lily hit his chest with a huff. “Well I’m sorry Mr. I Hold On To Absolutely Every Single Thing I’ve Ever Came A Cross In My Life. Kind of hard to own stuff when you have nowhere to put it.” Adam wanted to argue but he couldn’t so he smiled at her and shook his head. He pointed to her loveseat/bed “What about this?” Lily shook her head “It’s not mine. Honestly the only thing I own is clothes, a guitar and amp and my shampoo and stuff and that tote of some pictures. Oh and I have two pairs of shoes.” 

Once back in the Adams car, Lily felt overwhelmed with happiness. No more wondering if she was going to have heat or lights or water. She’d not told Adam but she had always been scared someone would break in and hurt her, if they had no one would have helped her and she really couldn’t do much to someone if they had. She looked over at him “You do know that you can’t keep books in your refrigerator anymore right?” Lily couldn’t help but giggle at his face as he shot her some serious side eye. 

**********

One of the very first things Lily did was do a very, very deep clean of the kitchen and bathroom. Adam hated the smell of bleach but he had to admit he was impressed by her results, the bathroom was a gleaming white that looked like you could eat off of, but watching Lily in the giant claw foot tub just made him hungry for something other than food. He sat against the sink as he watched her shave her legs. Though they were short in length he loved how they looked when she pointed her tiny toes, smiling to himself that she did the same thing whenever he ate her delicious pussy. 

“You know you could join me instead of just watching, there’s plenty of room in here. You can wash my back for me.”She smiled at him when he stood and started undressing.

“Well with an invitation like that how can I refuse?”

Later when floor was flooded from almost all the water being sloshed out from the hard fucking Adam had given her Lily was glad it was tile and not wood. 

Lily had been impressed with Adams ability to fix anything,no matter what the item was. He had been willing to buy her a new stove and refrigerator but she’d rather use the ones he had if they could be fixed. They were antique of course but Lily loved them, and besides with just her needing food she felt like a new stove would be a bit of a waste. Watching her cook over the following months had made Adam wish he could eat for the first time in decades. Now that she could afford actual food and ingredients she made fantastic looking meals for herself. Having food regularly agreed with her and Adam couldn’t have been happier about it even when Lily didn’t seem to be. Every single time she complained about the small amount of weight she’d gained Adam wasted zero time in getting her completely naked and fucking her for all he was worth, making sure she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved every single inch of her. 

“Who taught you how to cook?” Adam sat in the middle of the kitchen at his chest table as he watched her scurrying here and there as she made herself dinner. 

“My grandma did. I always helped her in the kitchen. She pull up a chair and I’d stand on it and watch and help her, though thinking back on it I couldn’t have been much help.” Adam loved how Lily always lit up when talking about her Grandmother. “She raised you.” Lily nodded “Yeah she did. My mom worked so much it was easier on all of us if I just stayed with her.” Adam got up and walked over and sat on the counter. “And what if you father?” Lily shook her head “He was in and out, out more than in. He was a guitarist for a rock band that never really made it and honestly I don’t know if he was actually touring or was just gone, Grandma told me when I was older that he probably traveled so much to keep police and pissed off fathers from finding him.” Lily chuckled and shook her head. “But I did give my my guitar, helped me learn to play, helped me learn that I could actually sing.” Adam watched her as she moved to chop something before he stated “He passed away.” He hoped his statement wouldn’t upset her and glad when it didn’t. She nodded. “Yeah, I was 15 I think. He got caught in bed with a cops wife and he shot him. And for some unknown reason my mom paid to have his body back so he could be buried by his parents. I didn’t understand why she did it I mean, he’d see her for like a week every maybe 10 times a year. She said “You’ll understand one day when you fall in love” but I just thought she was crazy you know? He left her, just left her one day and she still loved him after everything. Hell he left me too. Maybe that’s why I wasn’t that upset when he died. He acted more like a older friend then a Dad, I don’t ever remember calling him anything other then his name, Johnny.” 

“And your Mother? What happened with her?” Lily sighed “After my Dad died she started drinking and when that wasn’t enough she started doing whatever drugs she could get. I couldn’t understand why his death had upset her that much and one night she was drunk and looked at me and said “I know he was gone a lot but I always knew he’d show up at some point, I had that to look forward to and now it’s gone.” She died when I was 20, she mixed to many pills with to much booze one night and didn’t wake up, I found her that morning in her bed.” A part of Adam had wished he hadn’t of asked as he saw the pain on her face. He reached out and pulled her over to him, letting her drop what she was holding before he wrapped his arms around her in a thigh hug. “I am sorry my love.” Lily hugged him back for a while before she pulled back and gave him a small smile. “Thank you. I was so mad at her for a long time you know? She killed herself over him when she didn’t matter to him but was everything to me. She still had me and I wasn’t enough for her to keep going. It was like she cared more about him then she did me. But I made peace with it I think. I think she had more pain over my dad always walking out her then she let on and when he died it was like the ultimate walk out. I think in the end she died of a broken heart, the pills and booze just helped.” 

Adam let her cook after that, deciding to tell her stories that he knew would make her laugh, and ended their evening making love to her, showing her just how much she meant to him knowing he couldn’t take her pain away completely but he hoped he could soothe it. 

********  
As Adam stood and watched his love sing he wondered when the last time he was so completely happy and content. He’d had no moods swings since meeting her, no moments of wondering if this life was really worth living, wondering if it was time to finally lay down for the big sleep. He saw the irony in wanting to continue to live while he’d been dead for 500 years already. She had changed him in ways that he’d never would have thought would happen. He found himself enjoying things he’d once hated. Going to bars didn’t bother him because it meant watching her on stage performing. He’d never had much need for the internet but Adam found he loved laying with her on the couch watching stupid videos. He had never been one to tell stories of his past, but he found that when Lily got him going he had no problem spending hours telling them to her. 

They had lived together almost 6 months when he convinced her to let him take over paying for her grandmothers care. Her dementia had deteriorated to the point that she had had to be place in a special wing with very specialized care, Lily had tried to visit her but she realized she couldn’t for her and her grandmothers sake. It had broken Lily’s heart, she cried for a few days before she was finally able to pull herself together. With Adam paying for her care Lily quit her job, she had never liked it and when Adam told her she didn’t need to keep working there she readily agreed. 

Adam had started looking at wedding rings online. He wanted something beautiful, something classic that fit Lily’s style. He asked her questions about rings one night while watching some horrible show about wedding dresses. He used that opportunity to pepper her with questions about dresses and rings, what would she want for her wedding if she had one. If Lily realized what he was up to she didn’t let on. Lily was sweet and unassuming it didn’t surprise him that she didn’t see what he was doing. He had already started to plan how he wanted to ask her, he knew with Lily it didn’t need to be over the top but he wanted it to be romantic. All he needed to do was decide which ring to get her. Adam could say with all honesty that he was absolutely giddy, even though he’d never admit it to anyone.

***********  
“So not only are they working together and a couple but he moved her in with him? Truly?” Eve was stunned. Adam hated zombies all but Ian,so for him to actually live with one was rather shocking. 

“Mmhmm. Her band plays in bars around town and he never misses a show, can you believe that? All the bitching he used to do, I had to drag him out but he follows her around like some love sick puppy. Hell he goes grocery shopping with her for fucks sake, pushes the cart.” Ava had had friends keeping an eye on Adam at Eves request, she wished she could follow them around herself but Adam would detect her the moment she got within 20 miles of him. Ava took a deep breath “And there’s something else....”   
Eve looked at her sister with worry “What else can there possibly be? What, is he going to propose to her?” Eve chuckled, thinking there was no way that would be possible. Ava looked at down at her hands “I had a friend hack into Adams tablet and he, he’s been researching engagement rings Eve, I’m so sorry.” 

Eve stood up and started pacing around her living room before she finally stopped and turned to Ava “But, but she’s a human, and we all know how he feels about them! You are a hundred percent SURE he’s looking for an engagement ring?” Ava nodded sadly “He searched for them as classic engagement ring.” 

Eve bit her thumbnail as she went back pacing. At first, Eve knew that Adam was only working with her and that had given her hope, him working again was a good thing. But this was horrible. “Just what makes this girl so special? Find out every single thing you can about her, I want to know everything. I need to feed.” Eve walked out the room knowing she needed a plan, and fast.


End file.
